


Life's Miracles

by EvieMcGarrett10



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieMcGarrett10/pseuds/EvieMcGarrett10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the possible future. . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> To those that have left kudos and taken the time to read my first Zude story, I thank you! I have had an amazing reception and it feels wonderful!
> 
> I wrote this little ficlet today because I wanted to have fun with Zude on my birthday! This story is pure fluff with family feels and it was me trying to do something special with Jude and Zero so it doesn't really follow the Hit the Floor storyline. There are things that have been changed to fit to what I wanted to tell. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I had writing it!
> 
> Many thanks!

“Gideon! Hurry up we're going to be late for the game!” 

“Alright I'm coming. I'm getting my things ready!”

Jude was making some last minute phone calls to the arena to make sure everything was ready to go. This literacy charity event had gotten a lot of hype the last month since the Devils decided to host and because of that, needed to go off without a hitch. Lionel was smoothing things along until Jude got there with Gideon. Everyone else was eagerly awaiting for them as well. 

“Okay, I'm good to go. I couldn’t find my lucky St. Michael chain.” 

“Well you found it just in time. Let's go.” They both headed out to the car, with Jude receiving more calls and Gideon making sure the hype kept going on Twitter and Instagram. 

“You ready for this champ?” Jude asked. 

“I was born ready!” 

“Such confidence from you astounds me sometimes,” Jude said with a hint of exasperation. 

“Yeah well, some say I get it from my father.”

“I'm starting to believe that more and more every day.” 

“Is Anna already at the arena?”

“Yeah she had to get there a few hours early to help with the set up and to run last minute dance rehearsals with the other girls.” 

“Okay,cool.”

When they arrived, the place was already packed, but they made their way inside easily enough.

“I'll see you out there. Mind that knee of yours,” Jude said with a concerned glance. 

“It’s just a bump, I'll be fine once I'm out there,” Gideon responded as Jude gave him a kiss on the forehead for good luck and made his way out to where Lionel was waiting. Of all the things that made him blush with embarrassment, even at his age, a kiss on the forehead was not one of them. 

“I hear that husband of yours has quite a game planned for tonight,” Lionel greeted. 

“You know him. Always willing to put on a show.” 

“It's a good thing since this is a charity game and all. Can be a bit competitive, but also tons of fun. Speaking of fun, reporters are waiting for you to make a statement, but the coach wants to talk to you first. I got them to wait a little while longer for you.” 

“He always does. And thanks for keeping the swarms at bay for now until I put my game face on.”

“No problem, honey.”

Jude looked for the coach although he was pretty easy to find. “You wanted to talk to me?” Jude said as he got close enough to be heard above the various sounds of the arena mixed with loud music. 

“Yeah, let's go to my office.” 

The doors had barely closed behind them when he was mauled with kisses by a very sexy coach in full Devils attire. 

“Well, hello to you too,” Jude said in between kisses. 

“I've been wanting to do that since this morning,” Zero said as he held Jude against the door. 

“It's been a long day, I know. Good thing we are on vacation next week so we can spend some real time together.”

“Tell me about it.” 

“Although I would like nothing more than to stay here with you, we got things to do and people to boss around.”

“You being bossy really turns me on,” Zero answered as he nibbled Jude’s neck. 

“If you care about my sanity at all, you will not say those things to me right now,” Jude started to move out of Zero’s hold on him, but he wouldn’t budge. 

“Who says I like you sane?” 

“Zero!”

“Okay, uptight. Let's go be epic together,” Zero gave him one last kiss before they made their way back to the court. 

******************************************

“And now put your hands together for tonight's MVP, Gideon Michael!” The arena exploded into cheers and claps with everyone on their feet. 

Jude stood tall and proud with Lionel by his side, looking at his son wave to the crowd. 

“My godson looks so handsome out there! Not to mention my lovely goddaughter too! You're doing such a great job with them Jude. You should be proud,” Lionel beamed. 

“We both are. Every day.” 

They watched as Anna put a medal around her brother and stood next to him for pictures. Then came Zero to give him a congratulatory hug and take more pictures. Jude would be the last one down there with his family. 

“Zero still giving Steve the stink eye. Poor boy’s keeping his distance from Anna,” Lionel observed. 

“Yes. Anna is pretty pissed at Zero right now considering they have been together for a few months already,” Jude said. 

“Something tells me that Zero hopes to keep his little girl little forever.” 

“You would be right.” 

“I find that ironic. When Anna and Gideon were born, I used to think you would be the nervous wreck, not Zero.”

“Unlike my crazy husband, I have logic on my side. We have raised her right and she has never disrespected us or Steve's family. Steve hasn’t either for that matter. Regardless of that, Zero has been and always will be very protective of his baby girl,” Jude mused. 

“He's an anxious father who is crazy about his family. Anna may not be a Devil’s girl yet, but we all know how notorious the Devil girls are when it comes to dating the players,” Lionel said. 

“Anna, Steve and Gideon just graduated from high school and are going off to college in the Fall, so I am inclined to believe that they are all just having fun. I trust my kids to do the right thing and if they don’t, Zero will be enough of a pill without me in the mix,” Jude said with a chuckle. He felt like he knew his kids well enough to be able to make their own decisions and also deal with the consequences. He and Zero will always be there for them, but there is a difference between smothering and guiding. After all this time, Zero is still trying to work it all out. However, like everything else in their life, it all just took time and Jude knew that Zero will come around eventually, albeit to the embarrassment of their daughter. 

“Speaking of family, go join them. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast before you head out,” Lionel told Jude as she turned to give him a hug and kiss. 

“See you later.” With that, Jude went down to the court to join his kids and husband, taking part in the celebrations. 

**********************************************

Zero’s phone beeped from where he had it next to his drink. Jude and the kids were in the ocean pretending they knew how to surf. Or better yet, Anna was yelling at her brother and dad that they were doing it wrong, Jude’s concentration looked more like a grimace and Gideon was laughing at all of them. 

He checked his phone and saw that Lionel had sent a link to the newspaper article that mentioned his family’s role at the charity event. The headline read, “Superstar Family Helps Raise Millions of Dollars for Charity: How two Stanford Bound Valedictorians, the Owner and Coach of the LA Devils are Spreading Awareness for Literacy in Southern California.”

Nothing that Zero could have imagined for himself came close to what he had now: Two wonderful kids, a great husband and an amazing career. The greatest moments in his life were when Jude had agreed to marry him and when Anna Jude and Gideon Michael had been born. It seemed like out of his dark past, came a bright future and Zero was thankful for every minute he got to spend with the people who mattered most in his life. He was blessed and he only hoped that one day his kids would one day be as lucky as he and Jude were. 

“Hey, babe! Come join us! 

“Daddy come help me with them!

“Dad we have no idea what we’re doing, but it’s awesome!

Zero put his phone back where it was and stood to join those who owned his heart.


End file.
